


Yours This Weekend

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: So far their class reunion went well. They had met at this nice magical resort for a good time and after catching up they had lots of fun together. Especially him and Blaise.





	Yours This Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Growing Neville Fest ❤️ give him all your love!
> 
> Thank you, Keyflight, for your help with the beta 💜 💜 💜

 

Neville knew he shouldn't have flirted with that bloke at the bar. But seeing Blaise with that girl somehow made him snap. 

 

So far their class reunion went well. They had met at this nice magical resort for a good time and after catching up they had lots of fun together. Especially him and Blaise. 

 

Blaise had kissed him last night and Neville wasn't sure what that meant because after that everything was back to normal. As if it never happened. So he did his best to ignore the looks Blaise sent him all day today. 

 

The same had already happened back in eighth year, and Neville wasn't keen to wait another lifetime for Blaise to get his mind together. 

 

But when that girl started to flirt heavily with Blaise, he couldn't take it anymore. 

 

Now that poor bloke was drenched in fifteen different cocktails, Blaise was mad at him for no reason at all in his eyes, and Neville had made a scene at the bar screaming at Blaise why he reacted that way if he didn't even talk to him all day. 

 

After that Neville only stomped off to his room, threw himself onto the mattress and buried his face in his pillows. 

 

He had the feeling that this time, this wouldn't be the end of it. 

 

And he was right, because five minutes later his door opened and Blaise walked in, throwing it shut with a strong locking spell. Sitting up he looked at him and waited for the words he was chewing on to come out. 

 

“You want to talk? Fine! I'll talk and you'll listen, don't say a single fucking word, Longbottom, except when I ask you to. Understand?” Blaise finally bit out. 

 

Neville’s anger flared up but he managed to suppress it and gave a small nod. 

 

“Good, you want to know why I'm freaking out over you flirting with this bloke? You're mine for this weekend and I don't share well. I've waited twenty years for this and now I'll give you the chance to back off if you're not interested. So tell me, Longbottom, will you be a good boy and be mine this weekend?”

 

Neville’s pulse sped up as Blaise was talking. He wanted him, for this weekend, forever, he didn't care, but he wanted him. Had since Hogwarts. Again he only managed a nod because he didn't trust his voice to work. 

 

“Say it!” 

 

“Yes,” Neville’s voice came out as a rasping sound. 

 

“Yes what, Longbottom?” 

 

“Yes I want that.” Neville’s breath quickened as he locked eyes with Blaise. “I'm yours this weekend.”

 

“Good.” Blaise walked over to sit down at the far end of the mattress. Neville wanted to close the distance between them but Blaise held up one long dark finger to stop him. “No touching. Yet. First I want you to take off your shirt, now.”

 

Neville was sure if his heart kept beating at this rate he'd end up with a heart attack. Nevertheless he reached with shaking hands for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. 

 

“Look at you Neville, all flushed. You came a long way from that insecure boy at Hogwarts to the man lying in front of me now. You're beautiful, you know that, right?”

 

Neville could feel his cock twitch and pants growing tight as he listened to Blaise, trying to burn everything into his memory for eternity. He was going insane over the need to touch, to kiss, to feel the other man but he stayed where he was, waiting for Blaise to speak again. 

 

“Your trousers, down with them.” Blaise watched him as he slowly pulled off his trousers, his face blank. If it wasn't for his eyes, Neville would have thought he was the only one affected at that. But he could see it clearly, the same need he could feel right now mixed with the jealousy from earlier. 

 

A burning need spread through his body and Neville kicked off his trousers. He was now kneeling on the bed with nothing on except his tented boxers. 

 

Blaise let his eyes roam over Neville’s body, taking his time to look at every inch of it, eyes steadily wandering down until they suddenly snapped back up to his face. 

 

A smirk spread over Blaise's face as he took in Neville’s state, but as suddenly as it was there it vanished again. “Lie down and pull your boxers off.” 

 

When Neville needed a few seconds to compensate what he was told, Blaise furrowed his brows at him. “Now Neville, I don't like to be kept waiting.”

 

Snapping back to reality he carefully laid down on his back and slowly began to push off his boxers. Letting out a small gasp as the hem grazed his already oversensitive cock, he pushed them all the way down and kicked them away. 

 

Now Neville was fully naked in front of a completely dressed Blaise. It would feel strange for him if his brain hadn't shut down somewhere around the time he heard ‘you're mine’ out of Blaise's mouth. 

 

“Look at you, Neville. I can't say it often enough, you really are beautiful. That perfect cock of yours just waiting for me to touch it.” 

 

Neville whimpered; if only Blaise would touch him already. But he made no move at it. He kept sitting there, watching Neville with blown pupils and biting his lip. 

 

“I bet your arse is begging for me right now, isn’t it Neville? Do you want me to fuck you? Pounding into you, hitting that perfect spot as often as I can until you forget your own name and only remember mine?” 

 

“Yes, please… Blaise, please!” Neville didn't recognise his own voice anymore but he couldn't care less. He wanted everything, he wanted to forget this day, he wanted to be owned by this beautiful man. Now. 

 

“Touch yourself, Nev. Touch that perfect cock of yours and show me how much you want me.”

 

Neville didn't dare to look away from Blaise as he let his hands wander over his body all the way down to his already leaking prick that stood flat against his stomach. His hips bucked up and he couldn't stop a groan as he closed his hand around his hard length, stroking his foreskin back and letting his thumb wander over the sensitive head, smearing his precome all over it. 

 

Neville’s hand worked slowly up and down his own shaft while he watched Blaise watching him with hungry eyes. 

 

“Fuck, look at you. Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I always wanted you? I should have forgotten you after Hogwarts, but I couldn't. You have no idea, Neville. Faster, I know you can do better.”

 

Neville’s hand sped up without him thinking, he wanted this so much. Looking at Blaise while wanking himself, getting told what to do, Blaise talking to him with his low voice. It was nearly too much. 

 

“Yeah that's better Nev, you're so good look at you. Do you want to come for me? Do you want to spill your load over that nice body of yours while I'm watching you?” 

 

“Yes, please!” Neville’s hand was flying over his dick now, twitching at its head just like he always loved it, precome dripping on his belly as he worked his hand up and down just for Blaise. 

 

“You have no idea how hard I am just from watching you, Nev. How good you are. Come for me, Neville. Show me.”

 

That was all he needed to come undone. His balls tightened and he could feel the heat of his orgasm rip through his body as he came in long streaks all over himself while crying out Blaise's name over and over again. 

 

Still panting and shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm, he could suddenly feel arms closing around him and a soft nudge to his face. 

 

Neville looked over to find himself face to face with Blaise and before he knew what happened Blaise leaned in and finally kissed him. 

 

It was a soft tentative kiss at first, but as Neville let his teeth scrap over Blaise's lip, Blaise let out a loud moan and lunged at Neville, their lips parted and suddenly it was all tongue and teeth, panting and grasping at each other until Neville was fully hard again. He didn't even know how that happened; he usually needed much more time to recover. Seemingly not if it came to Blaise. 

 

Blaise yanked off his clothes and Neville caught a small glimpse of a Tattoo on his hip before Blaise was on top of him, his hard cock pressing against his own, Neville’s drying come still sticky between them. 

 

“Merlin Neville, you're beautiful. I wanted to do this for so long, you have no idea.” Blaise pressed his hips down into Neville and they both let out a moan. 

 

Neville’s hands couldn't keep still, they wandered from Blaise's back down to his arse and back up again. He needed to feel every inch of this beautiful man.

 

“Fuck me Blaise, please.” Neville said breathless, and he pushed his hips up into Blaise's before pulling him in for another rough kiss. 

 

“Yes. Stop doing that or it will be over too soon.” 

 

Blaise picked up his wand, and conjured some lube before his hand trailed down to Neville’s arse. 

 

Carefully sliding first one, then two fingers inside him, Blaise pulled him closer, kissed him harder as he made sure Neville was ready for him. 

 

He could feel Blaise's fingers slipping out of him and Neville’s hole clenched around the sudden emptiness before Blaise lined up his slicked prick against Neville’s waiting entrance and with one long fluid motion slipped all the way inside until he was settled completely and Neville felt full and about to burst into pieces. 

 

“Merlin Nev, you're feeling so great. I could stay like that for an eternity with you.”

 

They haven't even started and Neville could already feel his orgasm build up again. He threw his legs over Blaise’ hips and pushed him even deeper inside. 

 

“Ahh Blaise, please. Please fuck me already. I'm yours, all yours. What are you waiting for?” Neville panted, his voice shaky. 

 

At that Blaise couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled nearly all the way out and slid in again a few times and as he saw that Neville wasn't hurting, he slammed harder and harder into him until they both were panting and moaning. 

 

Blaise looked down at his face, the blank mask finally gone. All Neville could see was pure desire and warm eyes that made his heart clench. 

 

“All mine, Neville.” Blaise said before crushing their mouths together again, growling into Neville’s mouth as he came. Shooting load after load into him until he came as well, for the second time, with a startled cry on his lips. 

 

“All yours,” Neville panted before closing his eyes and getting lost in the sensation of Blaise. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
